Yours Truly, Con Amore
by danifay7
Summary: Bella's 17 and already pregnant. Struggling to adjust to her new surrounding's in Fork's, she meets a mysterious Italian speaking stranger named Edward. The attraction is instant but so are the issues that come along with any great love story. AH RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS.
1. Srangers

_**Yours Truly, Con Amore **_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: Noope I do not own anything Twilight related. That's SM. I'm not SM. I'm Danielle... Not SM.**_

So I guess being pregnant means its okay to approach me and put your grimy hands all over my abdominal. I guess I didn't get the memo. I guess I didn't realize I was wearing a sign that said 'please touch my unborn child'. I guess I shouldn't be angry at this lady with yellow like hair and holes in her shirt. I guess I should just smile and nod even though I have no idea what she's saying. I guess I look homeless too.

"Beautiful." The lady with yellow hair and holes in her shirt beams at me, as though she has learned enough about me in these 3 minutes to actually adore me. Other than being irritated, I was pretty scared.

"Hmm." I tried my best to mask my fear with a very unconvincing smile. I could easily go ballistic or cause a scene, but I was trying this new thing called patience. Ah, yes patience. Patience was the whole reason I was even here in this exact location, with. this yellow haired homeless person. Patience was 'something I needed to learn' says my mother right before suggesting I move in with my dad. Great excuse Renee, because dealing with you had nothing to do with patience. I would have respected her decision more if she just straight out said it, 'we don't want to deal with your pregnant ass Bella, so we're sending you to your father in Forks Washington, home of absolutely no one nor anything.' Ah, yes patience. It was all a blur after I erupted with 'fuck you's and 'kiss my ass's and such.

"Bye sweet heart take care." My new homeless friend decided she'd catch up with me later.

"Oh no you're leaving." I mumbled under my breath sarcastically. I was almost done with being bitter until it started to rain. Then I was right back to sulking in all my misery. My life these past 6 months have been beyond stressful. I haven't even had a life these past 6 months. All that was left of Bella Swan was her baby. The baby I honestly had no idea what to do with. My hands instinctively caressed my big belly, it scared me shitless how I just did that without thinking sometimes. Motherly instinct I guess. Although the idea makes me want to cry, I had to stop sometimes and think, wow. I'm going to be a mother.

"Hey are you okay?" I was snapped out of my pitty party all too soon. I was just getting to the best part.

"I'm fine." I didn't even glance up at the stranger beside me. He hovered over me but I supposed it was okay because it was raining and cold. It didn't bother me as much as it would a sunny day. I didn't have the interest to look up at him, nothing even made me want to glance.

"You don't look fine." I heard a hint of a a smile in his voice and I still didn't have the urge to look him in the eyes. Oddly enough, I suddenly had the urge to slap him though.

"Is everyone in Forks incredibly nosy?" I grumbled at him without thinking as I played with my hands. He stayed silent after that and I instantly regretted snapping at him. He fidgeted with something he was carrying. I half listened to him play with whatever he was holding and half listened to the obnoxious rain.

"It sure is raining hard." He almost whispered to himself.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You from around here?" He tried once more to make conversation and I was more than prepared to shoot him down.

"Do I _look_ like I'm from around here?" I gestured to my bags of luggage sitting at my feet, soaking up the rain.

"Oh, ha... didn't see that there." He laughed dryly, coughing awkwardly after. He was about to make another annoying attempt at small talk but I cut him off.

"Look, do you want money or something? Because I only have enough for the Snickers I've been craving all morning." I grumbled looking up at him finally. He stared down at me with startling bright green orbs. His hair was hidden under his beanie but some strands peaked out by his ears, it was a light bronze kind of color. He was definitely much more attractive than my homeless friend, with his perfect cheekbones and strong jawline. I was a little dumbstruck for a second but soon regained confidence.

"No, I'm sorry I'll leave you alone." He chuckled musically and I groaned wishing I didn't feel like a total ass for being rude to him.

"No I'm sorry..." I felt tears begin to sting at my eyes and I was being defeated by guilt and stress. My hands became limp in my lap and I stared intently at my luggage before continuing my apology.

"It's just..." I paused choking on my own sob, I tried to calm my emotions before going on.

"I'm just having a tough day." I looked up at him, my eyes red with tears beginning to slowly leak down my cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it with a stranger, nor do I want to discuss it with a homeless person." I rambled dabbing at the wetness in my eyes and taking in a shaky breath. He watched me, his green eyes seeming saddened and conflicted as if not knowing what to say.

"Do you need a ride? The bus wont be here for another hour." His voice was soft and kind.

"If you have a ride why are you sitting at a bus stop?" I tried to smile but I failed and just looked back down at my lap.

"My cars parked across the street at the liquor store, I saw you sitting here alone so I came on over to join you until the bus came." He shrugged as if that was completely normal of him.

"Are you a serial killer?" I blurted wiping away the last of my tears.

"Even if I was, would you expect me to say yes to that?" He laughed giving me a playful nudge.

"True." I smiled sniffing back tears.

"It's called being a gentleman." He smiled down at me, his eyes sympathetic.

"Where I'm from its called being a creep." I giggled and a batch of new tears began to make themselves known.

"Even through tears you're still cleverly quick with comebacks." He gave me a warm grin, and held out his hand.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella." I took his hand to shake.

"Well Bella, I hear Chief Swan is having his daughter _Isabella_ come to town today. Any chance you're the infamous Swan daughter we've all been so eager to meet?"

"See you keep getting creepier by the second." I lied, if by creepy I meant charming then yes this was true.

"Small town Bella, c'mon." He laughed contagiously. "You're going to have to get use to it."

"So you were sent to pick me up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was at the liquor store and saw you sitting here by your lonesome. Seeing as your name is Bella, and you have luggage with you while you wait at a bus stop that will take you deeper into Forks, gives me a hint you're the Chief's daughter." He said confidently fixing his jacket then looking back down at me.

"So everyone knows about me..." I almost whispered. "Even this?" I gestured to my baby bump.

"Seems so, you're quite the buzz around town."

"Oh god." I put my head in my hands groaning.

"It's not that bad. A certain someone already finds you very interesting and pleasant." He winked and I was suddenly aware that he just might be flirting with me. What the hell is up with this place, friendly homeless people, attractive strangers with pregnant fetishes?

"You know feeling bad for me doesn't count as getting to know me, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"You keep surprising me, I like it." He grinned ear to ear and it was impossible not to smile back. My cheeks became red rather quickly and I looked down to my hands embarrassed but flattered. Our little conversation was cut short when a police cruiser pulled up to the bus station. My nerves suddenly came back and I was rushing to find an appropriate way to greet the father I hadn't seen in years. Charlie and I had never been close, my mother Renee wouldn't allow it. They despised each other but once I got knocked up she felt it would be the perfect punishment for Charlie to deal with me now.

He willingly took me in, Renee didn't even have to convince or argue, he just said yes. He must like me a little then right? I mean I know he must be flooded with the same disappointment Renee felt knowing I was apart of a teen pregnancy statistic now. Charlie got out of the car immediately approaching the bus bench where Edward and I sat. He dodged the rain and stood under the bus stop with us, looking exactly the same from the last time I saw him. Though his eyes seemed a bit more tired, and wrinkles had formed under them.

"Chief Swan." Edward stood to shake my father's hand and I expected him to show some recognition of Edward, seeing as Edward knew who he was, but Charlie stayed stiff and unmoved by the stranger. Charlie's eyes came back to me, he eyed my belly then my face. I could feel the redness in my cheeks again but this time for different reasons. The wetness had returned to my eyes and I was just as unsuccessful as last time to hide it.

"Bella." He gave my a nervous smile, offering his hand to shake. Instead I took his hand to help myself up and stand in front of him.

"Hey dad." I smiled as tears spilled from my red puffy eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. The hug caught him off guard but soon he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me giving me a squeeze.

"Hey yourself." He mumbled into my hair. "You've grown so much."

"I know." I smiled through tears, my words were muffled into his jacket but I'm sure he heard me. Charlie held me tight and I hadn't realized till that very moment how much I missed his hugs. I hadn't even known how much I missed him till he was standing there right in front of me. He patted my back softly and I cried a little louder as my emotions flooded me.

"I miss you." I cried into his jacket.

"I miss you too." I could hear the emotion he was fighting in his voice. It was so like him to hide his feelings, that's where I got it from.

We pulled away after a few minutes. As we finished our greeting Charlie began loading my luggage. I looked to Edward to say goodbye and thank you but he was gone... Disappointment washed over me, though I felt stupid for missing a stranger. I couldn't help but feel completely confused with the enigma that introduced himself as Edward. I almost felt insane, like I had just made him up or something.

I looked around baffled by his disappearance. Edward was nowhere in site, not even across the street at the liquor store. I was totally and completely confused by our whole conversation, and now the ending of it made it more of a mystery. Would I see him again? Charlie didn't even seem to know him. Charlie was just about done with loading up my bags.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked as he closed the trunk of the car and began towards the driver's seat.

"No." I lied shaking my head fiercely as I reached for my purse on the bench. I got into the car my mind still unable to comprehend what the hell just happened. He was literally standing right beside me, and Charlie didn't even seem to notice Edward had vanished within what seemed like seconds. I sighed deeply and sat my purse on my lap as Charlie started the car.

"You want anything from the liquor store?" He asked, glancing at me briefly.

"Yeah a Snickers, if you don't mind." I smiled a small smile, and Charlie seemed amused.

"Sure." He pulled into the liquor store and my eyes searched the parking lot for any sign of this mysterious Edward I had just met. I found nothing, only my homeless friend, she loitered outside the liquor store asking for money and mumbling things under her breath.

"I'll just run in and get that for ya." Charlier parked the car and grunted as he got out and ran into the liquor store trying to avoid the rain.

"Oh-" I tried to tell him I had money but he had already shut the car door. "Crap."

I began to dig in my purse so I could pay him the money when he got back in the car, when I noticed a piece of folded notebook paper in one of the outside pockets. I snatched it from the pocket, it had a few drops of rain on it. I quickly unfolded it and my eyes skimmed the elegant writing in the center of the paper. Then I re-read it carefully.

_'Ciao Bella, resta forte - Edward'._ It was obviously Italian but I had no idea what the hell it meant. Still I blushed several different shades of red and felt an involuntary smile on my lips. Edward the enigma, I thought to myself, folding the paper back up neatly and placing it in my purse. Forks wasn't so bad all of a sudden.

* * *

**_2 weeks later..._**

Oh how I hate Forks. Teen pregnancy meant two things: Sympathy and Judgment. I had enough pity to last a lifetime and more judgment than I personally preferred. People here at Fork made it nice and clear that they were new to this whole teen pregnancy thing.

Oh they made that _crystal _clear. For example Alice. Alice Brandon always sat in her unassigned seat next to me every morning, and uncomfortably close as always. I was pretty sure she felt some obligation to talk to me because she considered me her own personal charity case. She always bounced in the room at the same time each morning, chirping the same nonsense as the day before and always wreaking of optimism and Victoria Secret perfume.

Alice Brandon went out of her way to talk to me each day, and I hated her for it. Sometimes I would pretend to sleep through class earning myself a zero for the day but avoiding Alice's talk of trending fashion and what color I should consider dying my hair. I was quite, people often found it easy to ignore me or pretend I was invisible and quite frankly I enjoy it. I wasn't born to dance around in bright colors and be confidently outspoken like others... Meaning Alice.

When I had first met her and she had just began her determined harassing of my privacy I had thought, 'well maybe she's just really friendly.' Then I saw her talking to Jessica Stanley that same day at lunch, and it was clear Alice was just a self centered bitch like the rest of them. Jessica Stanley should fall off the face of the earth, thats all I'm going to ever say about her.

"Don't you just love the rain?" Alice squealed nudging me as we sat waiting for class to begin. I rolled my eyes and continued doodling on my homework. I pretending not to hear her weak attempt at starting a conversation.

"You fail at small talk Alice." A voice behind us mumbled as if he had read my mind. I didn't spin around in my seat to see who made the comment but I thanked him internally, since he was a mind reader. Alice of course twirled around in her seat expressing how insulted she was with a scoff.

"Shut up Emmett, I'de like to see you do better." She snapped and I realized it was her brother behind us. A new theory introduced itself, maybe Alice was part of some bet to get me to be her friend or something. Maybe she's always wanted a pregnant friend.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett called my name, and I turned around not being very discreet with my irritation.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed, Alice watched and I was deeply insulted I was part of some game. Emmett stared at me for a second before continuing.

"Last night's homework was pretty hard huh?" He blurted out quickly.

I sighed deeply turning back around in my chair. I frowned to myself, my hormones were getting the best of me, it was getting pretty hard to contain my anger these days. Maybe my baby was just an angry baby or something. I'd be angry at me too.

"See!" Alice was pleased with her point. Mrs. Lane finally started class and put us off in our revising pair for our essays. These were assigned pairs thank god and Alice would need to move across the classroom to Tyler, her assigned partner. Alice turned to me before leaving her seat and gave me a slight frown. I plastered a fake frown on my lips and she skipped away to be Tyler's problem for the rest of the period.

I took out my essay and prepared for Angela to join me, she was much less irritating than Alice. She was all business and I liked it. From the corner of my eye I saw my partner take her seat but I was overwhelmed with the unfamiliar scent of a sweet cologne, I gagged. I turned to see Emmett sitting beside me, I groaned and put my head in my hands for a second.

"Oh come on, give me a chance." He smiled, finding my disappointment amusing.

"You're Alice's brother, nuf said." I sighed.

"You don't even know me!" He spat incredulously.

"Don't need to!" I stared at him waiting for his response. His eyes watched me confused, my cheeks began to feel warm so I looked away first. I was being an unreasonable bitch again, damn it.

"Where is Angela?" I ran my fingers through my hair, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I felt bad for taking my frustration out on an innocent civilian.

"Well... seems she has a little thing for my partner Ben over there." He gave me a goofy grin. I gave a tiny smile but kept my eyes on my paper. Emmett was big and intimidating, often I would hear his big booming voice before he came running thru the halls.

"So I'm a little confused, you do or you don't like the rain?" He tried to make a joke out of his sister's failed conversation starter and I laughed quietly.

"I do..." I mumbled fiddling with my hands on the desk. He didn't say anything he just stared at me, I glanced up at him and caught him staring at my baby bump.

"Stop staring at me. It's rude." I breathed, suddenly tears stung at my eyes and I bit back my lip. Jesus! My mood just wouldn't make up its mind! Which one am I? Angry or sad?

"Whoa Bella, no need to cry-" He seemed a bit panicked but I cut him off. His genuine concerned approach made the anger fade. More tears pooled and I tried to hide them by rubbing my eyes casually.

"I need a breather." I stood from my seat grabbing my bag and leaving behind my essay. I hurriedly escaped out of the room and Mrs. Lane didn't even notice. The tears were pointless to fight so I let them spill down my cheeks and chin. I let the pain spread to my stomach and feet. I just let the pointless sadness spread unable to control it.

"Bella?" That smooth voice could only belong to one person. My head snapped up and my eyes widened in shock. I was met with those startling green eyes. It was that guy from the bus stop! I had come to the conclusion I had made the whole thing up and he didn't exist. I hadn't see him anywhere at school and was too uncomfortable to ask anyone about it so I pushed myself to forget it. I had to admit I was very disappointment when I thought he had vanished into thin air. For some reason he was different than all of the rest... He had something that made me want to be around him. It was very strange to feel so attached to a stranger. I'm sure everyone he is aquatinted with feels it too.

"Edward right?" I smiled ear to ear knowing for fact that was his name.

"Second time I've approached you and your crying. Did I do something?" He joked giving me a sympathetic smile. I notice he had no beanie on this time. His hair seemed brighter, giving off a bronze like colors. It was disheveled but suited him.

"No, ha just hormonal." I rubbed my baby bump and let out a deep sigh.

"Sei sicuro che è il bambino? Forse il vostro proprio pazza con il mondo?" He spoke so fluently and smooth. He really needed to stop being so attractive.

"Yeah what's with the Italian?" I raised an eyebrow but couldn't fight the smile that spread across my lips.

"I'm a transfer student too." He chuckled and boldly put out his hand to graze my baby bump softly. His touch sent chills down my spine and the warmth of his hand traveled through out my body. I could not say I didn't enjoy that.

"U-Uhm." I stuttered a bit incoherent. The gesture was innocent but I of course twisted into something it was not.

"So a transfer student from Italy?" I choked out as he dropped his hand slowly.

"Yeah." He brought his eyes back up to meet mine. Question after question filled my mind.

"You don't have an accent...?" I pointed out.

"My parents are American, we just lived there for awhile." He shrugged.

"So you lied when I met you? You made it sound like you had been living here for years." I narrowed my eyes skeptically.

"Ive been here for a month, I didn't lie about anything." He seemed to find my accusation amusing.

"Why the cryptic Italian note?" My voice made it seem like I was interrogating him.

"I apologize, I thought maybe you were Italian because of your name. I'm adjusting to speaking English all the time." He explained as he ran a hand through his hair. It only made his hair messier, I smiled to myself.

"I thought you only did it to seem more mysterious." I teased blushing a bit.

"No honest mistake, unless you like mysterious...?" He winked at me and I just about fainted. God he was such a charmer. It was odd he was flirting with me, the pregnant girl. I dangerously went with it though.

"Mysterious is often considered sexy." I rocked on my heels nervously while my cheeks went crimson. I glanced at the floor briefly. He laughed softly and soon I joined in. I saw his cheeks turn a light pink. The bell rang obnoxiously and we both jumped startled. People began flooding the hall way in a hurry and we both searched for more to say. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"I'll see you later!" I smiled quickly and put out my hand for him to shake. He stared at it for a second but finally took it. Again the warmth of his hand sent electric bolts throughout my body.

"Yeah, a presto!" He nodded. "I mean, see you later."

"Yeah."

We both awkwardly turned away from each other going opposite directions. I smiled like a fool the whole way down the hall. I guess he wasn't just apart of my imagination. Maybe I could enjoy Forks after all.

_**A/N: I shall update asap! Review letting me know what you think so far :]**_


	2. Getting Comfortable

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. **

My eye lids began to drop lazily. My body was going limp and I could feel my head tilting back into the pillow. I had spent most of the afternoon reading this baby book my mom bought me, she insisted I bring it to Forks.

I felt a bit foolish for rolling my eyes when she gave it to me, it actually was a good read and very helpful. I obviously don't know much about being pregnant and I don't know how I feel about it. Usually expecting mothers are glowing with joy and enthusiasm, counting the days until their little angel is brought into the world. I couldn't relate to those feelings but god how I wish I did.

Sometimes when I feel him kick, my stomach knots up and I begin to feel breathless. I always start tearing up because he's alive and I feel so terrible when I neglect all feelings selfishly. It's like I am neglecting him but he needs me. I'm terrified, but tonight I feel a little more optimistic about things. Suddenly I feel like staying up all night and talking to my son. I owe him some answers.

My eyes begin to flutter back open and I caress my baby bump, he kicks right where my hand is and I smile. I opened my mouth to speak but my eyes produced tears quicker than I could think.

"Bella! Phone!" Charlie yelled from downstairs, I jumped a bit startled. I quickly wiped away the tears with the back of my hands. I gave my belly a gentle tap and untangled myself from the blankets unwillingly. Clumsily I wobbled down the stairs, I hit my self against the wall more than once. I rubbed the ache in my shoulder and continued towards the kitchen. Charlie held out the phone, his facial expression confused me. I was expecting it to be my mom, who else would call me. I mean no one else has my number. I didn't think to ask before I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I bit at my lip nervously. I watched as Charlie left the kitchen, leaving me alone.

"Bella?" I knew the voice instantly. That was indeed not my mother. I gripped the phone impossibly close to my ear. Rage began to bubble in my stomach and corse through my veins. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, creating an uncomfortable heat through out my entire body.

"Mike." I spat unable to conceal the anger that grew with each second.

"Yeah, howdya- never mind. Um h-how are you?" He stuttered awkwardly and I bit at my lip holding my scream.

"How did you get my number?" I felt the tears now, they slid down my cheeks one by one.

"I stopped by your moms house earlier." He explained, his voice was shaky. He knew he shouldn't be calling, he knew this was not a good idea.

"What do you want?" I practically barked.

"Cool it, I just want to talk." He spoke quiet like someone was listening.

"About the baby? Oh of course not, you wouldn't ever want to talk about that because it its not yours." I laughed dryly, running a hand through my hair.

"Its not." He almost whispered. The pain in his sentence brought on more tears and I let out a strangled sob into the phone.

"Please don't call here anymore." I choked out and before he could respond I ended the call. Charlie reappeared, his eyes were wide with sadness. The shrill ringing of the phone filled the house and I shook my head.

"If it's not mom, I don't want to take it." I whispered. I looked down at floor and slowly made my way back to my room. I heard Charlie mumble something about teaching that boy a lesson and cracked a tiny smile.

"Bella! You have a doctors appointment in the morning!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Okay..." I called back. I hadn't asked him to do that for me, I assumed I would have to find a doctor on my own. Charlie was taking care of his pregnant daughter. My hand gently moved over my baby bump. Now it was time for his pregnant daughter to take care of her baby.

* * *

I got to miss the first half of school today so I was pretty thrilled. No one should be this happy going to the doctors. The only thing that saddened me was the fact that I might not see Edward today. It was dumb of me to even think it appropriate to miss him. I doubt he even realizes I'm gone, I tried my best to not think too much about him but god it was hard. His face was in every dream and I wondered so many things about him. These feelings were definitely strange but I forced myself to shake them off. I was focusing on my new determination to connect with my unborn child.

"Never seen anyone so happy to go to the doctors." Charlie grumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"Just excited." I smiled and continued to stare out the window as we drove.

"Everything okay... With er um... The baby?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

"Uhm... Yeah." I giggled at how uncomfortable he seemed.

"That's good. Your mom called last night but you were knocked out." Charlie glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"She did!" I jumped up.

"I didn't want to wake you... I'm sorry."

"Oh well it's okay." I slouched back down in my seat. "What did she say?"

"Asked me how you are and how your feeling about your new school." He sighed.

"Hmm." I turned away from him and back towards the window.

"I was beginning to think she didn't care." I looked down at my lap.

"Bella she cares. She just... Doesn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff." Charlie said as he pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"I guess." I sighed unconvinced. I knew she didn't really care, if she cared I'd still be living in Phoenix.

"Frankly, I don't know how to either but I am going to try my very best." Charlie reached out to rub my back gently. It was out of character of him to show affection, I could tell a lot of this was out of character for him.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him quickly then focused on my hands again. We had made it right on time to the appointment. After checking in I only waited 5 minutes until a friendly nurse led me to my room. She was grinning from ear to ear unnaturally, she kind of reminded me of Alice. She was short like Alice, except she didn't talk as much as Alice so I liked the nurse more of course. I found her fake enthusiasm annoying, at least Alice's was real.

I shamelessly rolled my eyes at the nurse hoping she wouldn't be around for my check up. The room was cold and plain just as every doctor's room is. The baby blue paint was a weak attempt to brighten up the room, it was still dull and lacking life. I took a seat on the stool instead of on the check up bed feeling superior.

"The doctor will be right with you." Smiley Mc Fake nurse finally left me alone. I had little time for myself because instantly the doctor emerged into the room. He held a clipboard, his eyes skimming over something important. He was handsome and rather young looking in my opinion, probably in his 30's and probably pursued a modeling career before becoming a doctor. He had shiny blond hair and a smooth fair skin tone. When he raised his head for our eyes to meet, I was met with blue eyes and a jaw line I was all too familiar with.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." He smiled and put out his hand to shake. I knew that name, I remember that name, I met with someone who had that name. This was Edward Cullen's brother? Or father? My mind was racing with possibilities. My god this is a small town.

"Bella." I shook his hand finding it oddly difficult to speak. Dr. Cullen noticed me sitting in his seat and smiled with a raised eyebrow. I blushed but laughed when he went along with it and sat on the check up bed.

"So I got your info just this morning and I've been studying." he glanced back down at the clipboard.

"You are 24 weeks along, which is 6 months into your pregnancy and very near the end of it as well. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I nodded, counting with my hands.

"And how are you feeling Bella." He smiled up at me and I returned it, my hand instinctively caressed my belly.

"I feel fine." I sighed. "I'm eating well, sleeping enough and staying optimistic."

"Good! I'm glad to hear that." He grinned ear to ear but genuinely. It was refreshing. He stood from his seat on the check up bed and stared at me for a second before speaking.

"You are very young." He nodded and I looked down not wanting to be reminded.

"Have you made up your mind on what you'll do when the baby is born?"

"Yes." I said quietly. "I'm going to keep him."

"My chart says the sex has not been determined?" He eyed his clipboard again.

"It hasn't, I want to be surprised but I have a feeling it's a boy."

"Ah." His eyes brightened. "I have a son of my own."

"I know." I mumbled without thinking. The Dr.'s eyes furrowed and I blushed a billion different shades of red.

"I'm sorry?" He put his clipboard down and I tapped my leg nervously.

"Edward Cullen, a boy from school I met -" I stammered a bit but got it out.

"Oh that's right you must of met him." Dr. Cullen surprised me by smiling brilliantly, seeming very interested in hearing about how I know his son.

"Yeah, v-very friendly." I stuttered playing with a hole in my pants.

"I hope so."

"You seem nervous are you okay?" Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow but seemed genuinely concerned, I can see where Edward got his friendliness from.

"Yes." I lied taking a deep breath.

"Okay we'll the nurse is going to make sure everything is normal and then I'll send you on your way." He ran a hand through his hair just like Edward did.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, have a nice day."

"You too Dr. Cullen."

* * *

I returned to school just in time for lunch... Great. These past few weeks I've been eating lunch secretively in the library, mostly because no one bothered me there and I felt the safest. Today the library was closed and I want to kill who ever is responsible for this.

How could they do this to me? Now I had to sit in the cafeteria surrounded by immature morons who looked down on me. I knew how this stuff went, I knew how mean high school kids could be. I didn't need to experience it a second time to understand it. There was nowhere to eat though, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't skip lunch. I was pregnant for crying out loud I need to eat, its vital to the babies growth. So what do I do? I drag my pregnant ass to the cafeteria to eat.

As I entered all eyes were on me, the voices seemed to get a little quieter. Could they be more dramatic? I rolled my eyes and walked quickly to the nearest empty table, which with my luck, was right across from where Alice Brandon was sitting. Along with Jessica Stanley and her bitch faced friends. They all scowled at me, except for Alice, her big blue eyes were wide and just genuinely curious. I raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what she was looking at? Surprising me, she stood from her seat at Jessica Stanley's table and gracefully walked over to sit directly across from me. Jessica Stanley scoffed and Alice glanced back at her giving a simple shrug.

"Hey Bella missed you this morning." Alice smiled and moved her salad around with her fork, this was the first time I had ever seen Alice Brandon nervous. Usually she's annoyingly confident.

"Oh." I coughed awkwardly realizing I was staring at her. I look down to my tray and began nibbling on my sliced apples.

"Yeah, where were you?" Her squeaky high pitched voice began to drip with that familiar enthusiasm.

"Doctors." I mumbled trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Is the baby okay?" She stopped fiddling with her salad and stared at me. I couldn't avoid eye contact with her now. She seemed startled and honestly concerned about my baby for once. I watched her with wide eyes, she was making it hard to hate her right now. Alice Brandon must be a fantastic actress I guess.

"The baby is fine." I nodded.

"Oh good." She sighed relieved. It made me crack a tiny smile.

"So I saw you talking to Edward Cullen in the hall-" She was in her rambling and ranting stage now, my eyes were the size of the moon and I almost choked on an apple.

"Alice. Sh." I swapped her hand and she stared at me shocked that I hit her.

"Oh my god you're secretly dating him!" She whispered and squealed.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. She was impossible.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Alice beamed, seeming satisfied with her self.

"Thanks." I went a long with it, feeling defeated by Alice's ridiculousness. Let her believe what she wants, there was no way of stopping her.

"How long?" She squealed, leaning in closer to me.

"Oh my god your scarf is so pretty." I cleverly got her off the subject by bringing up fashion. Instantly her mind switched from Edward Cullen, to scarves. I felt way more comfortable listening to her go on and on about trends and such rather than grilling me on my non existent affair with Edward Cullen. I tuned her out and continued my lunch in peace.

**A/N: Bella getting herself into trouble? Review with your thoughts! :) Hope you enjoyed it! ** **I promise lots of sexy Italian speaking Edward next chapter! Along with a bit of high school drama. :]**


End file.
